One Year Errand Boy
by char-tomio
Summary: At Chrome's welcome party, Yamamoto Takeshi loses the imitation contest and becomes Chrome Dokuro's errand boy for one whole year. His status was supposed to be just an assistant, but he takes it a little too seriously.
1. Chapter 1

**One-Year Errand Boy**

**Set after Chrome's welcome party after the Shimon Arc.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. I just mess with them. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1: Introducing Her**

"Well, you're Chrome's personal servant now, so what're you gonna do?" asked Tsuna.

Yamamoto rolled his eyes, seemingly unfascinated by his new status. He stretched his arms and yawned. A slight airy smile can be seen on his face, indicating that he doesn't really know.

Gokudera sighed.

"It's Chrome, you know." added Tsuna, "She may not even accept your service, because she's too shy."

"It's alright." Yamamoto said, standing up. "I can manage."

The two look at their black-haired friend as he goes to Chrome, who was conversing with Reborn.

Yamamoto breathed a little prayer and hoped that everything would be fine. Chrome was one of the most distant members of the Vongola and was pretty hard to reach. Back in the Ring Battles, he and Gokudera had to save her, but that was as far as it got. No sign of gratitude from her. And so she remained in her own distant world, protecting herself.

Chrome turned her gaze on her personal assistant-to-be and they both locked eyes. Yamamoto averted his gaze outside the sliding glass door for no reason. For some reason, it felt different.

"Calm down, Takeshi.." he thought, "One month.. Only one month. One month will pass by quickly.. One month is just a short time.."

I put on my facade and smiled towards her.

"Yo, Chrome!"

The girl just looked at him and he suddenly broke down.

"Ah, sorry.." he stuttered, "I-I mean 'Master'.."

The girl continued staring at her.

He scratched the back of his head.

"This will never work."

Yamamoto turned his head towards his two friends, hoping for some advice.

Tsuna just shrugged his shoulders while Gokudera flashed his usual 'I don't care' face. Yamamoto then let out a deep sigh and composed himself to talk to Chrome. He sat beside her, keeping a little distance and tried to talk with her.

"Uh, I hope you're comfortable with me being your personal servant.." he started, "What would you like me to call you? Master, Miss, Madam, Mistress.."

"Chrome.. Just Chrome will be fine." she replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"Okay, Chrome." he said, without hesitating. "Chrome-san?"

She shook her head.

"Please treat me as an equal." she said.

Though her words were expected, they were pretty hard to digest. However, Yamamoto chose to obey her master.

"Will Chrome-kun be alright?"

She nodded shyly.

"Uh, okay, Chrome-kun, shall I walk you home?" asked Yamamoto formally.

"If it doesn't bother.."

Chrome was immediately cut off by Reborn, who was glaring at her intently.

"Yes please." she said.

Yamamoto was quite oblivious on what caused her sudden change of answer but stood up and helped the girl stand up.

* * *

"Chrome-kun, would you be kind enough to answer some of my questions?" he asked, attempting to strike a conversation.

The girl nodded.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Violet."

"Your favorite food?"

"Chocolate."

"Anything else?"

Chrome thought deeply.

"Katsudon..Oyakodon..Gyudon.."

"Sushi-don, Tempura-don.." Yamamoto interrupted, attempting to make her laugh. Chrome covered her mouth, suppressing the laughter. Yamamoto smiled warmly, seeing the girl laugh.

"If you permit me to say this, you shouldn't be all that shy towards me. You should try to loosen up a bit." Yamamoto advised.

Chrome looked a bit shy and reverted to her original self. Yamamoto couldn't help but notice.

"Uh, back to question and answer. How many pairs of clothes do you own?"

Chrome looked a bit shocked.

"Why are you asking me something like that?"

"Sorry, please excuse my rudeness."

Silence overcame the two as they kept walking. They were walking around the Namimori shopping center. Yamamoto spotted a nearby stall and approached it.

"Excuse me a while, Chrome-kun." he said. Chrome looked over her assistant as he bought something wrapped in newspaper. After a while, Yamamoto returned with two fish-shaped cakes in hand, wrapped in newspaper. He handed one to his companion and proceeded walking.

"What's this?"

"It's called taiyaki." he said, "Cakes filled with azuki paste. You'll like it!"

Chrome glanced at the fish-shaped cake. It was still piping hot. But it looked appetizing.

"My dad and I used to buy these when I was young." narrated Yamamoto, "The truth is, I haven't seen these stalls for a while."

The purple-haired girl looked as Yamamoto kept talking. His stories weren't all that good, but the smile on his face was something that kept her feeling good.

"It's cooled. I guess we can eat it." he said, while wrapping off the newspaper. Chrome copied his movements and took a bite off the cake.

"It's good." she quietly commented.

"Yeah, you're right." agreed Yamamoto, "Guess I'll be coming back here again and again."

The boy observed his companion as she ate.

"Is this your first time eating taiyaki?" asked Yamamoto.

She nodded her head.

"Why?"

"I never got outside the house when I was young. And my mother told me that I shouldn't eat street food."

Yamamoto was reminded of something. He noticed that he was losing formality and struck Chrome on her personal side. He patted her in the back and smiled.

"Hey, at least you've got the chance to eat it now. No worries there, I'll make sure you eat plenty of these!"

Chrome smiled weakly and resumed eating. At least these were a pleasant memory.

"Chrome-kun, sorry for forgetting my position and talking without permission."

She nodded.

"It's alright. You can speak whenever you like."

The boy's face lit up and smiled.

"Thank you for this privilege, Chrome-kun."

...

The two reached Kokuyo Land. Though Yamamoto wanted to ask her a few more questions, he just gazed at her as she went inside the building, making sure she was safe.

But he really didn't like the thought that a girl like her lived in a place like that.


	2. Chapter 2

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. I just mess with them. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Live With Me**

Chrome just got out of Kokuyo Land and was in a hurry. She was going to be late.

"Chrome-kun!" a voice called.

It was Yamamoto, waving with a bike at hand. She was wondering why he was here when he approached her.

"Get on." Yamamoto said. "I'll give you a lift."

Chrome had no time to be shy and hesitate so she hopped on the seat behind. Yamamoto pedaled and soon, they were travelling at considerable speed.

"Why were you there..?" asked Chrome, referring to Kokuyo Land.

"To make sure you arrive at school safely. Anyway, what took you so long? Woke up late?"

"No." she said, unwilling to expand her answer. She knew what Yamamoto would do if he knew.

"Why?"

Chrome kept silent. Anyway, they were at the school. Yamamoto parked his bike somewhere and told his companion to go ahead.

Chrome entered the classroom, just in time. She wasn't late. Yamamoto arrived and returned to his seat. He looked exhausted, but still smiling.

"What took you so long?" asked Tsuna

"Nothing." he smiled.

...

The bell rang and it was soon lunchtime. Chrome didn't have anything.

"Don't you have lunch?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"I'm not hungry."

"You obviously are. I bet my bottom row of teeth that you haven't eaten a decent breakfast."

Chrome knew that Yamamoto would probably take pity on her and offer her food but she didn't want to be a burden. She denied that she was hungry and tried to leave. The boy grasped her wrist and let her sit down.

"I'm sorry for being pushy, Chrome-kun but I wouldn't feel good if I see you skipping meals."

He then got his bag and brought out his lunch. It was leftover sushi from yesterday.

"Go ahead." he smiled.

She hesitantly picked off some of them and ate. She didn't like eating like this, but the sushi was undeniably tasty.

"My compliments to the chef." she commented.

"That would be my dad." he proudly said.

Chrome nodded as she continued picking off.

"Hey, seriously, how many times a day do you eat?" he asked.

"Three." she lied. There wasn't a lot of food there and if they did eat, there wouldn't be rice.

"And do you have water there?" he asked again.

"Yes." she lied again.

"Why do you keep on lying?"

"I'm not lying."

"I can tell, Chrome-kun. It's not like I'm calling you a liar, but I'm just plain concerned. I've been to Kokuyo land before and I haven't seen any source of water there."

She sat there quietly.

.

.

.

"Y-You're being disrespectful." Chrome retorted.

Yamamoto was dumbfounded. But he knew that she was right.

"I'm sorry." he apologized.

"I appreciate the concern, but I don't want to be a burden. You're just an assistant, not a caregiver."

"Sorry."

"Please, let me decide for myself.."

He sighed. She was right but she doesn't have the sources to live a good life.

"I always thought that you were the person who let others decide for herself."

"I used to."

"Then, please let me be the last person to decide for you." continued Yamamoto, "Come stay at my house. But you have to work. My dad will give you food depending on your performance. Will that be okay?"

"I-I'll live there..?"

"Yes. We have an extra room and my dad needs some extra hands."

Chrome didn't like the idea much.

"For one month." he added. "Just one month, don't worry."

"Why one month?" she asked.

"Well, after I'm done with the errand boy duties, you can go and.."

"You were supposed to be my errand boy for one year." she interrupted.

Yamamoto's face suddenly fell. He gulped and thought deeply.

.

.

.

"Well in that case, come live with me for one year." he smiled.

Chrome's jaw dropped in disbelief.

...

Yamamoto and Chrome rode on the bike and headed home until Yamamoto stopped to buy some dango. As usual, he gave her some. It was Chrome's first time to eat dango, too.

...

Chrome stayed at the restaurant. Yamamoto Tsuyoshi told her that her everyday duties were dishwashing. She had to be fast, yet efficient. She later found out that Takeshi had just started working a week ago.

"For your first day, you seem to be doing good." commented Tsuyoshi as he gave Chrome a full bowl of rice, miso soup and grilled chicken.

"Thank you." she softly said.

Takeshi smiled. Chrome and his dad were getting along. Tsuyoshi asked Chrome a lot of questions about herself. He just smiled as he watched Chrome smiling a little herself, enjoying the conversation over dinner.

...

"This is your room." said Yamamoto, pointing to a tiny room with a single bed and closet in it. Chrome entered and explored the place. It looks like it wasn't used for a long time. But it was still good and the bed was still comfortable.

"Thanks."

"Sorry if it's a bit cramped."

She smiled and laid down.

"You can use whatever you find in that closet. Those are my mother's clothes."

"Wouldn't she be angry to have someone fiddle with her clothes."

"No." was his quick reply. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."


	3. Chapter 3

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. I just have this stupid hobby of messing with them. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: This is Where I Come In **

"Yamamoto-kun,"

"You can call me by my first name here," Yamamoto Takeshi said, "Not to confuse me and my dad."

Chrome gulped.

"Uh, do you even know my first name?" he asked.

"T-Takeshi?"

The boy smiled.

"Good." he commented, while giving her a towel. "Here, you can use the soap and shampoo inside there. Don't worry, I'll buy you some later."

"N-no, I have soap at Kokuyo Land.." she interrupted.

"Okay, let's go get it later." he said while running away.

Chrome went into the bathroom and took a bath. It has been a while ever since she last took a bath privately.

...

"Alright, breakfast is ready." yelled Tsuyoshi. His son and Chrome hurriedly went down and sat. Breakfast was omelette rice.

Chrome proceeded to eat. As she ate, she was reminded of Yamamoto's words. He was right. Here, she was being taken care of. At least she's going to be able to eat three good meals a day for a year.

After eating, Yamamoto gave her a ride on his bike. Chrome noticed that his neighbors were eyeing her suspiciously.

"Yamamoto-kun.."

"Yeah?"

"Your neighbors..they're.."

"Nah, don't mind 'em." smiled Takeshi, pedaling faster.

"I think they're talking about us."

"Either way, I don't care. You should, too. Nothing bad's gonna happen to my image of yours. I'll make sure of that."

Chrome felt a little relieved as she held on to her errand boy.

...

Classes ended and nothing much happened.

Yamamoto accompanied Chrome to Kokuyo Land to get her stuff. As usual, they passed the Namimori Shopping District. Yamamoto got off to buy some takoyaki and Chrome tended to his bike.

All of the sudden, someone tapped Chrome's shoulder.

It was Julie Kato.

Chrome was a bit shocked, especially with the incident with Daemon possessing Julie so she didn't know how to respond.

"You alone?" he asked Chrome.

"No. I'm not." she quickly replied, attempting to walk away.

"Oh, really? Who're you with?"

Yamamoto looked back and saw Julie. By his instincts, he knew that Chrome wasn't feeling all that comfortable, so he stepped in the scene.

"Mistress, I brought you some takoyaki!" he said gleefully, waving a paper plate filled with steaming octopus balls.

She was a little relieved to see Yamamoto. Julie looked skeptically at the boy.

"Aren't you the Vongola's little Rain Guardian?"

"Yes, good sir, not only that, I'm Mistress Chrome's personal servant!" he beamed. Chrome chuckled a bit from Yamamoto's manner of speaking.

"I don't get it." Julie said, raising an eyebrow.

"I was personally chosen by my Mistress Chrome Dokuro to be her personal servant." he smiled, turning all formal. "Tell me, Mistress, are you comfortable with this place? I shall be more than honored to escort you to another place."

Chrome smiled and shook her head, nibbling her takoyaki. Yamamoto smiled and carried her bag and took his bicycle.

"I'm terribly sorry, but my Mistress isn't quite comfortable with this place. We shall be going, 'till next time!" he bade goodbye to the confused Julie Kato. The bespectacled guy could only stare at them as they went away, talking formally.

* * *

When he noticed that he was almost 70 feet away from Chrome's 'stalker', he burst into laughter.

"Well, Chrome, like my acting?" he laughed.

She nodded.

"You like the takoyaki, too?"

She nodded again and smiled warmly.

"Thanks for saving me from the situation."

"Sure! from the look on your face, I could easily tell that you weren't doing too well." he smiled.

"Your accent was funny." she said.

"Yeah, formality is so hard." he sighed, "It was a miracle that I stopped myself from laughing."

Chrome giggled.

"Aw, that's so cute!" he squealed.

The girl stared at him quite intently.

"Ah, did I say something..?"

She shook her head. Though awkward silence overcame the two, he still managed to smile from his feat.

"And this is where I come in." he thought.


	4. Chapter 4

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Yamamoto x Chrome fanfic**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters. I just have this stupid hobby of messing with them. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: Teaching**

* * *

Days passed by. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months. Chrome Dokuro was still living in the Yamamoto residence. Tsuyoshi and Takeshi treated her like a part of the family, though Chrome did her best to excel in work. The girl was still so formal with them and they did nothing to change that.

As Chrome's errand boy, Yamamoto would rather do things for Chrome than to wait for her orders. Though there were rare chances that Chrome would order Takeshi to do things for her. Like doing the laundry.

"Ya, you really dread laundry work, don't you?" Takeshi asked, smiling while scrubbing Chrome's uniform.

Chrome nodded shyly. Anyway, Takeshi has this unbelievable handicap for using machines, hence he resorted to handwashing.

"Gomen ne, Takeshi-kun." she muttered.

"Nah, it's good that you decided to give me orders." he replied, wringing each piece of clothing.

"But I think making you do the laundry is too much." she said, drawing nearer to him.

"Nothing is too much." he smiled, "Well, at least you didn't make me wash your personal things."

Chrome looked shyly at him and left. After a while, she returned with a small chair at hand and sat beside Yamamoto.

"Takeshi-kun, can you teach me to do the laundry?"

The boy stared at her intently.

"Uh, wouldn't that be a bother to you? Don't worry, I'm fine. I even like doing the laundry."

"No, I would like to learn some things from a master of housekeeping like you."

"Master of housekeeping..?"

Chrome nodded. Yamamoto rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You put your clothes here on the board and scrub it with the brush." Takeshi instructed while handing Chrome the brush and board. The girl took her sock from the basin and did as instructed, though she was slow.

"Good." Takeshi complimented, "And pay attention to the parts that are most exposed to dirt."

Chrome nodded again and took her ribbon next. Yamamoto smiled at Chrome's performance and proceeded to scrub other things with his hands.

...

"Ya, Chrome-kun, that goes with this hanger." said Takeshi, handing out a hanger. Chrome nodded and proceeded with his instructions. The two were hanging clothes in the backyard. Takeshi smiled as he gazed at Chrome, who was had to stand on a chair while hanging clothes. She was improving with household chores.

"Takeshi-kun, hanger please.." she said.

"Huh, oh, oh sorry." stuttered Takeshi, handing out another hanger.

...

There was some times that Takeshi's father wasn't around. That was the time that Takeshi had to cook for the two of them.

Takeshi was in the middle of preparation when Chrome entered the kitchen.

"Takeshi-kun.."

"Ah, Chrome-kun, what would you like for dinner?"

"Uh, no. I.. I'd like to help."

"Really? Sure, but what would you like?"

"Anything."

"Well, I can fix you some oyakodon or udon, if you like."

"I..I'm not really fond of udon."

"Oh, sorry. I thought you like things with '-don'."

Chrome chuckled a little.

"I'll have whatever's there."

"Okay, I'll teach you how to make sushi." he said out of the blue.

"Sushi?"

"Yeah."

Takeshi opened the refrigerator and pulled out a plate of various seafood and some vegetables. He then reached out for sheets of nori and washed some rice.

"Ne, Chrome-kun, please cook the rice. You can use the rice cooker." Takeshi instructed.

Chrome reached out for the rice and stared at the rice cooker.

"How do you use this?" she asked.

"I don't know." he sighed. "Let's just use the stove."

Chrome seemed bewildered by Takeshi's lack of experience with appliances, but followed his orders.

"We have to watch the rice carefully, in case it boils over." he added, "In the meantime, let's wash the vegetables and the seafood. They'll have to defrost."

Takeshi started and washed the various vegetables. Chrome followed suit, imitating him. She was completely amazed how someone like him was a master in the kitchen. At first, she saw him as an adept swordsman and she could see that he was friendly, but she never thought that she'd have the chance to be friends with him and discover what he was really like.

"Ne, Chrome-kun, please take a look at the rice."

Chrome peeked into the pot and saw that it was carefully boiling.

"It's boiling." she said.

"Reduce the heat. That way, it won't boil over."

She followed his command and returned to her work.

"Takeshi-kun, since when did you learn to cook?" she asked.

"Well, uh.." he stammered, scratching the back of his head, "I think five or six."

"Really, that young?"

"It's not really something to be proud of. Most kids in Japan start at four."

"How did you start?"

"Well, pancakes and omelettes. But I started to learn how to make sushi at nine."

"If it doesn't bother, will you tell me more?"

"As long as you won't think like I'm some kind of weirdo."

Chrome smiled.

"Well," Takeshi narrated, "I started to cook rice by six, but I never learned how to use a rice cooker. It scared me a lot. I've lost count on how much rice cookers I've broke."

Chrome's smile widened.

"And when I was young, I was scared of opening the stove. I thought it would explode."

Takeshi heard faint chuckles from his companion.

"I think I was eleven when I learned how to properly open the stove."

"But I though you started cooking at five?" she inquired.

"That's because oyaji would turn on the stove for me."

"Oh, okay."

"Well, I was scared of the stove. But I was more scared of opening the gas tank. Everytime I try to open it and it wouldn't budge, I thought it would leak and explode. So, every time I had to cook, I had to interrupt oyaji with work just to open the gas tank." he narrated.

"Really..?" Chrome asked, almost laughing.

"Yeah and the customers would think that it was cute." Takeshi replied, also laughing.

"I'd think so too." said Chrome, doing a check on the rice. "Ne, rice is dry."

"Okay, let's wait for ten minutes."

She nodded.

"Do you have more stories?" she asked.

"Well, I have another one, but I'd rather not tell you."

"Why?"

"Nothing."

"Can you tell me?"

"It's too embarrassing."

"I won't tell."

Takeshi stared at Chrome, who looked like she really wanted to learn about it badly. After a few more pleadings, Takeshi gave in.

"Okay, I was nine when this happened." he sighed.

Chrome looked at him with anticipation.

"I was starting to make sushi and I had to chop fish.. It was.." he narrated with his voice shivering, "I had to chop a fish.. I thought it was alive, but it wasn't. It was a whole fish and it wasn't alive. B-but I thought it was alive..!"

Takeshi continued stuttering. Chrome looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Oyaji told me to chop the fish but I didn't want to..because I thought that the fish was alive. Then he told me that I really had to.. But I didn't give in. Oyaji started it for me and I saw blood. I felt my stomach turning upside down and..well..he then gave the knife to me and I tried to do it. As.. As the knife touched the fish.. I.. I fainted."

Chrome covered her mouth with her hands. She felt like bursting into laughter.

"Yeah, it's true. I did faint." he sighed.

Chrome nodded, still laughing.

"Was it really that funny..?"

...

The two started to slice the defrosted fish.

"Slice the tuna into bite-size pieces. Y'know, the one that would fit into nori."

Chrome nodded and carried out instructions.

"Yeah, like that." he said.

She finished it with amazing precision.

"What's next?" she asked.

"Here." said Takeshi, handing out an egg, "Open it. We'll be adding scrambled eggs with those."

"Okay."

Takeshi proceeded to season the rice with vinegar.

"Ya, Chrome, in sushi, you'll have to season the rice with vinegar. Then, we'll wait until it cools down."

He continued giving instructions and little by little, they finished a batch of sushi.

"I didn't know sushi was a little complicated." she muttered.

"Really? Maybe 'cause you aren't used to it yet." he said.

"I think so."

"Alright, let's eat!"

Takeshi sat down and picked off one. Chrome stood still and watched him.

"Huh, you aren't eating?" asked Takeshi.

"Uh, no.. I was just."

Takeshi stood up and drew near Chrome.

"Here, in recognition for your hard work." he smiled, attempting to feed her.

Though Chrome felt awkward with his attempt, she couldn't hesitate.

Chrome tasted it. It was delicious.

"Does it taste good?"

She nodded.

"Really, I'll take one then!" he cheerfully said.

The girl kept her stare at him. She couldn't forget it.


	5. Chapter 5

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 5: Evidences**

* * *

Chrome kept living with Yamamoto. Slowly, she started to feel that she belonged. Tsuyoshi didn't mind telling the neighbors why she lived here. Takeshi was more than happy to have her here. Soon enough, her uneasiness left her and she felt at home with them.

Soon enough, it was Christmas, too.

Yamamoto and Chrome's class had a Christmas party. The two helped with the decorations and soon they had to go home.

"Uh, Chrome, isn't Kokuyo Land supposed to be **there**?" said Tsuna, pointing to the opposite direction. Chrome was walking with Yamamoto home and she remembered that Yamamoto hasn't told them that they were living together.

The girl stuttered but Yamamoto took over. "Ah, Chrome-kun just left something back home."

Tsuna nodded while Gokudera had a skeptical look on his face. Yamamoto and Chrome walked on. Unknown to them, two girls followed them.

...

"Ya, Chrome, here." said Yamamoto, handing Chrome a warm, newspaper-wrapped croquette. Chrome bit into it and ate the rest. Yamamoto smiled as he spotted a morsel on her cheek. He brushed it off using his hand and smiled warmly. He didn't notice that Chrome was slightly blushing. Yamamoto bit off a chunk of his croquette and had some warm cheese smeared on his upper lip. He was too busy enjoying the food to notice.

"Yamamoto-kun, your face.." Chrome mumbled.

"Hm?"

Chrome reached out her hand to wipe it off but she was a bit lacking in height. She stood on her toes and lost her balance. Yamamoto caught her and she was soon in his arms. Chrome blushed fiercely and looked away. She just said that he had something on his face. Yamamoto laughed a bit and wiped it off.

...

"Yamamoto-kun said that Dokuro-kun left something in his house. That means she would be out in a matter of minutes." said the first female stalker, Watanabe Minami.

"But why would Chrome leave something in his house? Chrome barely talks to anyone." responded the other, Kimura Yui.

"Something's not right. And did you see the way those two acted while eating? Could it be that Dokuro-kun is Yamamoto-kun's girlfriend?"

"That's impossible, Yamamoto-kun is too caught up with baseball to have a girlfriend. And everyone knows that Tsuna, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto-kun and Chrome knew each other before she even transferred."

"It's been twelve minutes already. Chrome hasn't come out. Maybe it's better that we should come in."

"What? Barge into Yamamoto-kun's house like that?"

"Look, Yui-chan, it's a sushi restaurant. Anyone can come in." Minami said sarcastically.

"Alright," Yui sighed, "Let's expect the unexpected."

The two girls came in and Yamamoto Tsuyoshi welcomed them. The two made their order and suddenly, Chrome came in, wearing the worker's uniform. She proceeded to give the two their order when Minami called on her.

"Hey, you, don't you recognize us?"

Chrome stared a little and nodded.

"You work here?" Yui asked.

Chrome nodded and politely excused herself to serve the other customers.

"So, she works here." Yui sighed.

"But middle school students aren't supposed to work yet."

"I don't know, maybe she begged for a job?"

The two kept chatting until they went home.

* * *

"Chrome-kun, can you take out the trash?" asked Tsuyoshi, "Takeshi forgot to take these out."

It was 8 pm. Takeshi had been ordered to take out the trash but overlooked a few stuff.

Chrome nodded silently and obliged. She went out of the house, wearing ordinary clothes.

Watanabe Minami was walking around the neighborhood when she spotted Chrome. She was talking with Yamamoto, reprimanding him formally about not taking out the trash. Yamamoto was flashing an apologetic smile while draping her with his jacket, saying that it was getting cold and she had to come back inside.

Minami gasped in disbelief as she saw Chrome entering the Yamamoto residence.

Chrome Dokuro was about to enter the classroom. As usual, her errand boy Yamamoto gave her a ride in his bike and he was still downstairs, parking it. She saw many students flocking the board. When she came in, the rest stared at her with mixed emotions.

Tsuna and Kyoko looked at her worriedly, Gokudera wasn't in the mood. The girls eyed her with some sort of disgust and everything.

She felt a little awkward, so she looked at the board, the center of attention.

...

Her hands went limp as she saw the writings on the board. It was written in huge letters.

'DOKURO IS COHABITING WITH YAMAMOTO'

At the end of it was a taped picture of them, entering the house. It was taken last night.

Chrome was shivering until Yamamoto entered the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 6: Sacred Place**

* * *

"Yo, what's goin-"

Yamamoto's eyes widened in disbelief as he saw the board.

"Yamamoto, it.." Tsuna stuttered, "It's on the other classrooms, too.."

Yamamoto instantly sprinted outside. He sped away and Chrome was left alone. Kyoko patted Chrome's back.

"Hey, aren't you from the other class?!" yelled a guy.

Yamamoto barged in without paying attention to the assailant's last comment. He grabbed an eraser and wiped out everything hastily. He was halfway out the door when someone grabbed him.

"Hey, what the hell are you-"

Yamamoto brushed him away violently and walked out. He erased the writings until to the very last classroom. It was a good thing that it had only spread to the Second Year's rooms, though it made it's way to the library and faculty.

The last room left was their classroom. Chrome weakly made her way to the board, holding an eraser when Yamamoto barged in violently.

"Yamamoto.."

He was all sweaty and his uniform was peppered with chalk dust. He violently snatched the eraser and erased the writings. Then, he tore the picture in front of everybody.

"Yamamoto-kun.." Chrome muttered.

The boy made his way to Chrome's desk and grabbed her bag. He then pulled her and exited the room.

"Yamamoto-kun, where.."

"We're not attending class today. I'm sure Oyaji won't begrudge me a one-day vacation."

He got his bike and ordered her to climb on. Soon, they were kilometers away from the school. Chrome kept silent in guilt, but clutched onto Yamamoto's shirt. They were outside Namimori and he stopped in a flower field of some kind.

Yamamoto was breathing heavily. He had been paddling too fast. Chrome silently came up to him and welled up her courage to wipe off the chalk dust from his sleeves, collar and the bottom of his sweater.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

Yamamoto was still panting and sat on the ground. Chrome followed suit.

"Yamamoto-kun, this place is..?"

He hesitated for a while and wiped his face.

"This place is important to me. Maybe even sacred."

"It is?"

"This used to be my mother's favorite place. She and Oyaji would always bring me here and play catch and everything else."

"I see."

He rose up and brushed off some tall grass. He soon unveiled a hidden stone, engraved with almost unreadable letters. Chrome crept near.

"This is my mother's sort of unofficial tombstone. She's buried in the cemetery but I made this myself. So I could always remember." he narrated.

Chrome nodded in understanding but soon reacted.

"Wait.. If she's buried in the cemetery, that means.."

"Yeah, she's dead."

Her eyes widened as she stared at his companion. She never thought that someone as cheery as him would hide such a difficult past.

"I-I'm sorry.." she muttered.

"She couldn't give birth to my little sister, that's why. I always wanted one, but.."

"Stop it, Takeshi.."

"Sorry, I know you want to ask more, but.." he said, choking on his tears, "Nah, everything's okay. I have a little sister now."

Chrome stammered. Then, she had a questioning look on her face.

"Me?"

"Yeah. That's why I brought you here. I wanted you to meet her. Well, the truth is.. Not even Oyaji knew anything about me building a tombstone here. You're the first one to know about this."

Chrome patted Takeshi's back. It was her first time to see him like that. Maybe no one has seen him like this ever.

Soon, Yamamoto couldn't take it anymore. He fell on his knees and tears started flowing uncontrollably. Chrome couldn't take it anymore, too. She embraced him and tried to comfort him. She even shed some tears of her own. Soon enough, she felt him lose a little energy. Yamamoto had fallen asleep. She laid his head on his lap and stroked his hair. His face was more gentle, but looked a little troubled. She disregarded it and stared at the improvised tombstone. It had engraved things in it, which was very hard to read.

"Rest in peace, Mama. Yamamoto Keiko."


	7. Chapter 7

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 7: Something to Make You Feel Better**

* * *

Yamamoto slowly opened his eyes and saw himself under Chrome's watchful eyes. He blinked and stared up at the sky. He saw the beautiful orange color of the sunset.

"What time is it..?"

"I don't know." Chrome replied.

He sat up and saw the tombstone he made. It had some fresh blossoms around it.

"You put flowers?"

"Yes, but I only got those from the plants within my reach. You were sleeping really soundly that I'd feel bad if I accidentally woke you up. And you seemed really comfortable there."

Yamamoto's cheeks turned slightly pink.

"Well, it was really comfortable."

Chrome smiled slightly.

"You're okay now..?"

"Yeah, I'm always okay."

She looked skeptical since he still had a troubled look on his face.

"I guess the right question was, 'Have you recovered?'."

"Guess so. C'mon, let's go home."

* * *

"Oyaji, I don't think I'm in the right condition to work. Neither is Chrome. You and Seiji can handle it." said Takeshi, pointing to a fellow restaurant worker Natsukawa Seiji.

Tsuyoshi nodded understandingly and dismissed him.

The two went upstairs. Chrome proceeded to her room but Takeshi grasped her hand, attempting to stop her.

"Takeshi-kun?"

"Tomorrow, for your safety, don't come with me to school."

"Why?"

"For your safety." Takeshi smiled weakly, "I hope you don't get the wrong idea."

Chrome looked at him and nodded understandingly.

"Good. I'm sleeping early today. You should, too." he said.

Chrome noticed the troubled look on his face. He hasn't recovered.

"Takeshi-kun, could you come here?"

He said nothing but turned back and went to her, assuming that she had some errands for him.

"If you don't mind.." she started.

"I don't mind. Just say anything."

"No, I.. If you don't mind, I..Well.."

"Huh?"

"Could you come closer? It's too hard to say it out loud."

The oblivious Takeshi leaned his face closer to hers. Chrome suddenly pressed her lips on his cheek lightly. He almost jumped in surprise and his face was very hot. He couldn't say anything but withdrew to his room. Chrome was also blushing but thought that it was better to do that than make him go to bed with a burden.

And with that, she entered her room and rested.

* * *

Takeshi laid in bed with his eyes closed. They were closed but they kept opening by themselves restlessly. He tossed and turned but could not get any sleep. The flashback of Chrome's act repeatedly played itself in his mind.

"No harm intended." he muttered to himself, "It was a friendly 'thank you', nothing else intended."

He rubbed his eyes and tried to forget about it. But the more he tried to forget, the more he remembered it.

"Are women really like that..."

The next day, he woke up, though he hardly slept. He did his daily routine and was about to grab a piece of bread when his father called out to him.

"Ah, Takeshi, you have some breakfast waiting for you. Chrome made it all."

His eyes widened from the mention of her name. He turned to the table and saw a bowl of rice, miso soup and fried chicken. (Japanese style, not the breaded one.) Chrome emerged from the kitchen, her hair tied in a messy bun. He thought that she looked like a housewife.

"Chrome-kun, I'm supposed to be your errand boy, you didn't have to do this, though I do appreciate your effort."

She nodded a little and smiled.

"Here, come eat with me. You deserve a little reward for this."

The two ate together. He found her cooking really good, though she only learned from him last month or so. And so he went, completely energized for school.

* * *

School wasn't good without Chrome. He had just noticed how much time he spends with her everyday. He was missing her a bit.

The day was about to end when some teachers called for him. He went to the office unwillingly and he instantly knew that he was in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 8: Separation**

* * *

"Yamamoto-kun, we have a few questions.." the teacher started.

He nodded but was hesitant to answer.

"Is Dokuro Chrome your girlfriend?"

He felt a bit weird from that question. A slight tint of red reached his cheeks.

"No." he answered sternly.

"Then what's with this rumor that you're cohabiting with her?" asked the teacher.

"Chrome Dokuro has no parents, no family, nothing." he explained straightforwardly, "She lives almost ten kilometers away from here and she lives in an old abandoned amusement park. She doesn't have anything that's why I suggested that she lived with us. My father agrees to this and Chrome Dokuro has no fault about this."

The teacher took a full minute before he responded. He was about to say something when Yamamoto added something.

"Expel me if you will, but please spare her from any punishment."

The teacher cleared his throat and replied.

"Yamamoto-kun, I appreciate your noble objective to help a friend, but your classmate took it wrong. She spread it to the whole Second year and it's making way to the other levels. If that rumor spreads outside the campus, who knows what will happen to the school's image."

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"If you can, deny everything and separate from her."

Yamamoto's face became serious.

"Are you saying that she needs to return to-"

"Probably. Or let her stay with a lady-friend."

The boy's face was becoming more and more stern every moment. His hands were shaking, but nodded. He knew that it was best for Chrome, too.

"Y-yes, sir."

"Good. You can go home now."

He exited the room and made his way home. While walking down the streets of Namimori, he spotted a somewhat familiar face. He smiled a little and called out to a middle-aged woman, wearing a huge jacket and carrying a large bag.

"H-hey, excuse me. Excuse meeeeee.."

The middle-aged woman, who was holding a huge canvas bag looked at him. Yamamoto smiled in response as he approached the woman.

"Hey, you're the one selling taiyaki, aren't you?" he said, "The one with the stall in the shopping center?"

"Yes, why?"

"Uh, do you have some taiyaki in that bag?"

"Yes, why?"

"C-could I buy some? I wanna take home some for-"

"I think I saw you before. You were with that indigo-haired girlfriend of yours."

Yamamoto blushed a lot. He was cut off from his words.

"Oh, sorry, was I wrong? She doesn't seem to be your sister." the woman said, pulling out some taiyaki from her bag.

"Uh, no.. Well, I just wanna bring home some. Can I have five?"

"Okay. That would be five hundred yen."

Yamamoto handed out his money exchange for the newspaper wrapped bundle. The warm scent of sweet bean paste wafted around.

"By the way, aren't you supposed to be tending to your stall?"

"No, son. This is the last time I'll be selling taiyaki. The stall owner shooed me out."

"R-really?" Takeshi gasped in disbelief, "Gosh, I really liked these stuff, too."

The woman smiled warmly.

"Anyway, you're my last customer. Wish me good luck for my next stall."

"W-wait! Can I buy ten?! Or maybe fifteen?"

"Sure, and because of that, I'll be giving you two for free."

"Oh, thank you.. I won't forget these. Good luck on your next business."

"Thank you, son, I hope you and your girlfriend get married."

Yamamoto smiled and blushed as he ran away, holding a huge package.

* * *

"I'm home." Takeshi exclaimed.

"Welcome back." his father greeted.

"Welcome back, Takeshi-kun." Chrome said.

He smiled widely at the sight of her. He picked up one taiyaki from his package and gave it to Chrome.

"Oh, wow, thank you. You didn't have t-"

"Nah. The stall's closing, so I bought almost seventeen of these stuff."

"Huh?"

"Well, we can eat these for a whole week, more or less."

Chrome giggled and bit her taiyaki.

"Oh, yeah, you can come to school tomorrow. Everything's good."

"Okay."

* * *

The next day, Chrome made her way to school. Sure, people stared at them for a while, but it didn't matter. Yamamoto said that she'll have to distance herself for a while if she didn't want any trouble. Everything went pretty fine until Yamamoto told her to stay in school for a while after he leaves, just to keep it safe. It was half an hour after Yamamoto left. She went down and was already walking when two girls stopped her. Watanabe Minami and Kimura Yui.

"Oi," Minami called, "Going to Yamamoto-kun's house?"

Chrome immediately looked at her in shock. She shook her head and was about to run away when Yui grabbed her.

"Come with us, for a moment."

The two dragged Chrome into a silent alley and started interrogating her.

"Are you Yamamoto-kun's girlfriend?" Yui started.

Chrome shook her head, but was blushing.

"So, why are you two cohabiting?" Minami cut in.

"We.." Chrome muttered, "Aren't living together.."

"Liar!" yelled Minami, pushing Chrome against the wall. "You two have a picture! Now why would you be in Yamamoto-kun's house in the middle of the night?!"

Chrome looked away. She wasn't really experienced with these situations.

"Chrome, if it weren't for you.." Yui stuttered, "Because of you, Yamamoto-kun's gets looked down by people. He gets ridiculed and stuff."

"Not just ridiculed, he might even be expelled or suspended because of you!" Minami cut in.

Her eyes widened at the mere mention of expulsion.

"Takeshi-kun is getting ex.."

"You call Yamamoto-kun by his first name?"

"Takeshi-kun is gong to get expelled, why?!" Chrome blurted out, not paying attention to the last comment.

"Because of you!" Minami yelled. "How dare you even call him by his first name!"

Chrome's heart was beating wildly in guilt. Tears were forming on the corner of her eyes and her tiny frame was quivering.

"My fault..?"

"Yeah, it is."

"I heard that you two should separate. It didn't come from me. It came from a teacher."

Chrome thought about it.

"But I can't separate from.."

Minami suddenly slapped Chrome. She fell on the ground and winced in pain.

"Look, if you really like Yamamoto-kun, you should put him first. Yamamoto-kun's image is deteriorating because of you."

Minami turned back and left. She went away but Yui stayed behind.

"Chrome, you better separate from him or else."

Soon, Chrome was alone. She stood up weakly and made her way, but not homewards. She thought about it and knew they were right.

* * *

"Takeshi, she hasn't come home?" asked Tsuyoshi anxiously.

"No, I'm gonna find her." Takeshi replied, putting on his shoes and running off. He first went to the school. The door was locked, but he made his way in through a window. He looked from classroom to classroom until he heard quiet footsteps.

"Chrome?" Takeshi called.

"What the hell are you doing here, herbivore.."

Takeshi sighed as he saw Hibari Kyoya, who apparently didn't like trespassers.

"Hibari, uh, do you know where Chrome is?"

"I said what the hell are you doing here..?"

Takeshi gulped, seeing that he wasn't in a good mood. He decided to talk himself out of the situation, but Hibari gave him quite a beating. And so, he came out of the school, with a slightly bruised face.

Then, he went asking everyone he knew about Chrome. Tsuna got worried and so he had to make up a story that she wasn't missing, but they were playing a big game of hide-and-seek. Lambo wanted to come along, making Yamamoto run off hurriedly, in case the kids follow him. To his dismay, no one knew where she was. He even let out both of his Box Weapons Jiro and Kojiro to find her.

It was 8:21 pm.


	9. Chapter 9

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 9: Don't Go**

* * *

It was already 9 and Takeshi hasn't quite found out where she was. And so, he returned home with a sullen face, but with a little hope that Chrome has gotten back home.

That hope was crushed when he returned home and no one was there.

"Have you found her?" asked Tsuyoshi.

Takeshi shook his head weakly and went up the stairs

"M-maybe I'll see her at school." he said.

The next day, he went hurriedly to school. He stopped by every possible place and saw no sign of her. At last he went to school. Takeshi immediately asked everyone if they saw Chrome. With all the negative responses, he ran off to the other classes, year levels and all the rooms. Nothing.

After school, he went to the shopping center, bookstore and Kokuyo Land. No Chrome. He rummaged every nook and cranny of the abandoned amusement park and discovered a peculiar blondie and a bonnet wearing guy with glasses.

"Oi, I know you!" yelled Joshima Ken, "What are you doing here, byon?!"

"Eh, you two are back?!" exclaimed Yamamoto, "I thought you were on some field trip or-"

"We weren't." Kakimoto Chikusa solemnly replied.

"N-never mind," stuttered Yamamoto, "Have you seen Chrome?"

"We haven't. And why are you looking for the stupid girl?" Ken roughly asked.

"Nothing." said Yamamoto, running off.

Ken huffed and Chikusa just stared at him as he escaped.

"Hey, don't you dare call her 'stupid', okay." he called out from a distance. "She is not stupid."

"Tch."

Yamamoto was panting from the distance he ran. He has almost scoured the whole city, though a few buildings remain. He endeavored to climb the stairs in order to reach the temple in hopes of praying, if not finding her.

She wasn't there. But Yamamoto proceeded to pray silently.

"Chrome Dokuro.. Please let me find her. I must find her at all costs. She's important to me even if she shouldn't be. She needs to be safe. And I need to protect her. I can't bear to lose another.."

Suddenly, flashbacks of her mother came into his mind. His mother introducing him to new food everyday, his mother watching and playing baseball with him, his mother teaching him basic cooking skills, his mother with him, watching sunsets at her favorite place..

Two options came to him.

He was in the cemetery, searching for his mother's grave. He spotted the name of his mother etched on cold stone but no sign of anyone. He sprinted back and proceeded to his mother's favorite place on the outskirts of Namimori.

No one there.

He was all sore from running back and forth and tried to catch his breath by lying down on the soft grass. He looked up and saw the brilliant orange color of the sunset.

"Chrome.." he whispered silently. The weather was getting colder and colder. His conscience wasn't at ease, thinking if she had a decent place to stay. As he held his hand towards the sky, he heard soft, shuffling footsteps behind him. He jumped up and turned around. Nothing was there.

At his disappointment, he stood up to leave with tears welling in his eyes.

But one thing entered his mind.

Why in the world was he crying in the first place?!

He wiped his tears quickly and thought deeply.

Chrome was a friend. Chrome was one of the Guardians.

And he told her to live with him.

For what reason?

Yamamoto was worried about her from the start. Ever since he learned about her poor living conditions, he thought about her, worrying so much.

Why?

Chrome was nothing special.

Or was she..?

Yamamoto walked away from his sacred place intending to go back home.

He was at the highway, on the sidewalk waiting for the stream of cars to subside. He was thinking deeply when he saw a familiar figure on the other side.

Rashly, he ran towards that direction. "Chrome!"

Some people turned around. The figure Yamamoto thought was Chrome turned around, revealing artificial dyed indigo hair and a face of a woman he never knew. Definitely not Chrome.

He sighed in disappointment and continued walking until he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Y-yamamoto Takeshi..!"

He turned around and saw Chrome Dokuro, with a seemingly shocked expression on her face.

Yamamoto smiled and was about to walk towards him until he felt a harsh impact that made him fly towards the other side of the road.

He was hit by a speeding truck while in the middle of the road. He felt intense pain on the side of his arms and head, which were gashed badly. Warm blood emerged, soaking his face, slightly blurring his vision. He reached out his hand to Chrome, who was still yet to recover from the shock.

"Don't go, Chrome.." he weakly muttered.

"D-don't go, Takeshi.." she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 10: Be Strong**

* * *

Takeshi Yamamoto was on a stretcher, bleeding badly. His eyes were not closed, still staring straightly at the dark evening sky as he was being transported into the ambulance.

Chrome's fingers were trembling as she was with Yamamoto Tsuyoshi in the waiting room. The doctors soon emerged and Chrome was the first one to stand up, awaiting for some news about Takeshi. "Takeshi-kun, is he.."

"He's going to be fine, though it'll take him probably a week or so to wake up."

Chrome sat down once again and saw Tsuyoshi calmly nodding in agreement, as though nothing had happened. As the doctor left, Chrome was filled with uneasiness and guilt towards the patient's father. "Ano.. Yamamoto-san, I'm sorry-"

"It's alright." Tsuyoshi interrupted.

Chrome was really ashamed of herself but tried not to cry. After all, it's Takeshi's father who was supposed to be crying.

There was a half hour of silence between the two of them until Tsuyoshi spoke up.

"Dokuro." Tsuyoshi started.

"Yes?"

"Takeshi.. Takeshi was really worried about you. He's been searching for you non-stop."

Chrome's face fell and shed a small tear.

"I'm not telling you this to make you feel guilty." Tsuyoshi said, "We would've appreciated it if you told us where you went."

Now, Chrome's tears were really uncontrollable. She was whimpering and wiping her face in regret.

"Takeshi's going to be alright. He's always alright so stop crying okay?" Tsuyoshi said in a fatherly tone of voice, "Takeshi wouldn't appreciate it if he saw you like that."

"I-I know.." Chrome sobbed, "But still.. I shouldn't be living with you guys.."

"I know it's pretty easy to misunderstand our situation, but Takeshi loves it when you're there. It's been years ever since I saw his real smile."

Chrome stopped a bit to swallow his words. "Real..?"

"Before his mother died.." Tsuyoshi muttered, "She wanted Takeshi to smile before she left. Ever since, Takeshi has always been smiling to cover up everything. Even when he knocked out two of his front teeth in kindergarten, when his first pet died, when he first experienced killing a fish.. Though he did faint."

Chrome chuckled a bit. "Takeshi told me that."

"Yeah." Tsuyoshi smiled a bit, "But one thing I couldn't forget about him is.."

"Is..?"

"When her mother was being cremated, he didn't shed a tear. He even told me to be strong and tried to smile. It must've been hard for him, being young and all. But he was strong, when I was at my weakest. And now, that he is at his weakest, we must be strong for him. Especially you, Dokuro. Takeshi sees you more than a friend, maybe a sister, or something more. That's why we should be there for him."

Chrome nodded. Tsuyoshi stood up and proceeded to leave.

"W-wait, where are you going?" Chrome asked.

"Back home. If you can, I hope you can bear to watch him for a while. Tell me if he wakes up."

Chrome was a bit baffled but stuck to Tsuyoshi's command. She entered the hospital room and what she saw almost broke her heart.

Yamamoto Takeshi, who looked like someone in a deep sleep, had bandages all over his body, especially in the head. Chrome sat near his bed and clutched his hand tightly. She remembered the time when she saw Takeshi in a similar condition. When he was attacked by Kaoru Mizuno during the fight with the Shimon.

"Takeshi, I know you're strong.. Please wake up." she whispered.

Chrome remembered what it felt when Reborn assigned her to create an illusion of him.

* * *

I had to practice creating images of him in his room. It was awkward to make illusions inside his hospital room, where he was sleeping soundly.

"This doesn't look like him."

"Not tall enough."

"Fake smile."

"His hair is too long."

"Who are you?!"

Those were the things I thought when my illusions pop out.

I hear a strange sound. He was kind of stirring, probably reacting to the strange noises I made while trying to create a replica of him. I didn't mind at first, but then, the noises were getting louder. His hands were trembling, probably having a nightmare.

Yamamoto Takeshi was someone I didn't know all that well. Everyone regarded him as a very nice person, but I had no idea about him.

Which is exactly why I couldn't make a good illusion.

He was still trembling. In an attempt to calm him down, I held his hand. It was cold and trembling.

"It's.. It's alright.. Calm down.." I muttered.

He was still moving a bit, but was calming down a bit. But then, I heard him muttering a few words.

"Ne, Ne.." he muttered.

I wondered. Was he even conscious of his surroundings?

"Ne.. W-Will I be alright..?" he asked.

"Yes.. Y-yamamoto-san is strong, isn't he..? You'll be alright."

"I'm not.." he replied in a barely audible voice. I thought I just saw him open his eyes weakly, but maybe I was mistaken. I saw Yamamoto-san as a very brave and strong person, but there he was, bedridden, denying his strength.

"Ne.. Yamamoto-san.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Be strong."

With that, I squeezed his hand and slightly stroked his hair.

His movements were slowly getting less noticeable and soon, he stopped. Calmed down.

"Yamamoto-kun, you're safe now."

* * *

"Be strong, Yamamoto Takeshi." I said, "You've told me that you weren't strong.. But.. But you can be strong. You've gone through far worse than this."

I know that he wasn't going to wake up soon, but it was worth a try. Soon, I could feel his hand give a slight squeeze in response.


	11. Chapter 11

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 11: Hesitation**

* * *

It was Thursday, Yamamoto Takeshi's fourth day at the hospital. Chrome was still watching over her until Tsuna and the others came to visit him.

"Yakyu-baka." scowled Gokudera, "He probably crossed the street without even looking left and right."

"By the way, Chrome, would you mind telling us why he had an accident?" Tsuna asked, "Well, if you do know the reason.."

Chrome shook her head, denying that she had anything to do with the accident. She was a bit of relieved that no one knew why, since she wouldn't want to be treated as a burden.

"Poor guy, he's missing out on everything to the extreme." Ryohei sighed.

After a few minutes, her visitors left. She sighed in relief and turned back to her bedridden errand boy.

"Chrome."

She looked back and saw Reborn.

"R-reborn-san.. Is there-"

"I want to talk to you about something." Reborn said, approaching her.

Chrome nodded as Reborn cleared his throat.

"Chrome, from the start, I've told you not to hesitate didn't I?"

Chrome nodded shyly, but flashed a questioning look on her face. "Why are you suddenly telling me this?"

"Yamamoto obviously didn't like the job at first, but when he gets into something, he puts his 100 percent in it. That's why I told you not to hesitate letting him help you."

"B-but, I didn't hesitate.."

"Apparently, you did. You ran away from him. That's like rejecting his help."

Chrome was shocked. Soon, it dawned on her that her hesitation was the reason that Yamamoto Takeshi was there, lying in bed, broken and unconscious.

"I.. I didn't even think of that.." she muttered, tears escaping her eyes.

"Yamamoto got the hang of the 'errand boy' thing. So, when he wakes up, I hope you don't refuse any of his offered services, not unless they're personally offending."

Chrome nodded as Reborn turned to leave. As he shut the door behind her, she gazed at Yamamoto.

By instinct, or maybe even habit, she stroked his hair gently, attempting to comfort him. Sometimes, she would weep silently, feeling responsible for his condition. She couldn't help but remember how dedicated Yamamoto Takeshi was to his job as an errand boy. The dedication she didn't even bother to accept, or even realize.

"Takeshi, get well soon."


	12. Chapter 12

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 12: Great Pretender**

* * *

Tears.

She was supposed to be happy, seeing him, eyes opened, warm and alive, full of energy. Nothing was wrong with him.

Except for the fact that the first thing he said, seeing her, was the words she dreaded to hear.

"Who are you?" he asked.

Chrome was heartbroken and crying. She laid her head down, with tears streaming down on her cheeks.

Tsuyoshi entered the room, sighing in relief, unaware of everyone's condition.

"Takeshi, you're awake..!" Tsuyoshi smiled.

"Oyaji." Takeshi smiled, "I.. I don't know how I ended up here, but I'm sorry that I made you worried."

"Ah, no, it's such a relief that you're finally awake." the elder said, "But, why is Chrome crying?"

"Chrome? This.. This little miss here..?"

Tsuyoshi's eyes widened as he brought the pieces together. Takeshi had actually forgotten who Chrome was. The very reason why he ended up in the hospital.

Tsuyoshi spoke to Chrome and led him out of the room. "Ja, Takeshi, I'll be seeing you then. We'll just gonna have a little talk with the doctor."

"Oh, okay.. Go ahead." said Takeshi.

* * *

"He remembers me. But why doesn't he remember her?" asked Tsuyoshi.

"I'm sorry, but I don't quite get it.." the doctor muttered, "But, I have a small hypothesis."

Chrome raised her head weakly, anticipating the answer.

"I think.." the doctor said, "I think the impact was so strong that he forgot the last thing he was thinking of."

"The last.."

"But, you and Takeshi had met even before you started living with us, right?" Tsuyoshi asked, turning to Chrome. She nodded her head in response.

"Uh, I don't know. We need to gather some more information. Ask him about the things that happened before the accident." suggested the doctor.

The two proceeded to Takeshi's room, attempting to try the doctor's suggestion.

* * *

"Tsuna..?" Takeshi asked, "Yeah, I remember Tsuna. He's one of the closest friends I've got, aside from Gokudera and Sasagawa-senpai.. Though Gokudera doesn't like me all that much."

Chrome felt more and more disheartened, seeing Takeshi remember all things clearly, still having a wide smile on his face. It seemed that she was the only thing he forgot. Chrome had no choice but to pretend that she was alright, trying to wear either a slight smile on her face or an emotionless one, just to cover up all her hurt.

"How about the Vongola? Are you familar with it?" Chrome asked.

"How about you? Do you know about it?" asked Takeshi in return, probably being careful, which was not like him at all.

"Yes." Chrome emotionlessly responded.

"Oh, okay. Of course I know the Vongola. That's where my friends and I belong. How about you? You from the Vongola?"

"Yes. And Yamamoto-san.."

"Hm?"

"That was all I wanted to ask. Get well soon."

"Thanks." he said, watching her stride out the door.

She shut the door behind her and sees Tsuyoshi. "How about it?"

"He remembers everything.. His friends and classmates.. But not me."

Tsuyoshi nodded solemnly. "Don't worry. The doctor said that he would recover his memory some time later. For now, we have to wait."

Chrome nodded and smiled crookedly, pretending again that she was alright.

She walked on, just travelling the wide hospital floor. She kept thinking on how long would it take before he wakes. Her birthday was nearby, and so was Christmas. It would be even more heartbreaking if she spends the holiday as a nobody to him.

Since when did he become so important to her?

Ever since he flashed his pretty little smile at her, making her feel better every second.

Ever since he showed his willingness to serve her, making her feel like a princess.

Ever since he told her what was right for her, making her feel that someone cared.

Or maybe it was just because he was always there.

He was important to her.

She thought that it was the same for him. It was true.

But now, everything has changed.

She was now far from him. And for his sake, she would have to pretend that she was unaffected by everything.


	13. Chapter 13

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 13: The Biggest Lie**

* * *

Every second, she would have this fake smile on her face.

Like he always did.

It was her birthday, and Yamamoto was finally going to be discharged from the hospital.

"It's good that you're finally getting out." Chrome said, but he was still in bed, too lazy to get out.

"I know. Well.. It was annoying having to stay in bed, but I was kinda getting used to it." he smiled lazily, "But I guess I gotta have some exercise. Who knows, maybe my baseball skills might have gotten rusty."

Chrome chuckled a bit, though she wasn't really happy, seeing that things weren't geting anywhere.

Anyway, Chrome had introduced herself as a nobody, who was taking care of him, just to pay a debt. Although she wanted him to remember very badly, she didn't do any effort to make him remember. After his stint as her errand boy is over, he would again drift away from her, like they never knew each other. Chrome was just making it easier for her to let go.

"Hey, you. You okay?"

Chrome looked at him, baffled. "Of course I am. I'm always okay."

Darn, she was being more and more like Takeshi.

"Always okay..? You've got this sad look on your face. And you're always spacing out. Were you always like this?" said Takeshi.

"I'm.. Okay. Really."

"Your eyes are telling the opposite."

"I only have one eye. And what you see in here is just a reflection of your emotions?"

"Huh? No. I'm perfectly happy with things. I'm more okay than you."

Chrome cringed a bit. He was getting more and more thick-headed as usual, but now, he was pushing her to the limit.

"Perfectly happy..? Is that what you are..?" Chrome asked with a tinge of bitterness.

"Huh.. Well yeah. I don't see any reason for me to be sad."

Chrome sighed, remembering something he had said before the accident happened.

* * *

"Chrome-kun.. You should speak up more." Takeshi smiled.

"Wh-what? I don't have any reason to-"

"Nope. You've gotta tell me when you need anything. I'm your errand boy!"

"But I'm okay."

"You can't keep pretending."

* * *

_You can't keep pretending._

* * *

"Yamamoto Takeshi, today is my birthday..!" she cried.

"Huh.. Oh, oh, sorry. I-I didn't know. Happy birthday." he nervously stuttered, "Is that why you're-"

"No..!" she screamed, grabbing his shirt with both hands. Now, her tears were flowing freely. "Yamamoto Takeshi, you are my errand boy..! You told me that you'd be here for me when I need some help! You made me realize a lot of things.. That-That I wasn't okay, I wasn't living well.."

Her voice was breaking and her face was flushed with tears. "I've also realized that you were someone I always wanted by my side.."

With that, Chrome placed her head on his shoulder, still crying. It was probably a selfish act, but she couldn't help but stop pretending. Takeshi probably had a hard time processing all that information.

Takeshi held his shoulders and pushed her slightly away, but still holding her, until they were eye-to-eye.

"Chrome.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"I-I never really lost my memory in the first place." he smiled.

Chrome's eyes widened, hearing that. At first, she felt paralyzed in place.

"Y-you.. You never lost it..?" she stuttered.

"Yeah. I remember everything. I just pretended to lose it just to see your reaction." he confessed shyly, "I never thought that you'd react like that."

Chrome's chin quivered and stood speechless. Soon, she raised her hand and slapped Takeshi in the face so hard that he almost fell out of bed.

"Baka!"

Takeshi was lying down, rubbing his cheek in pain. Chrome walked out of the room, choking on her tears.


	14. Chapter 14

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

**Chapter 14: Something More**

* * *

"I-I'm sorry..!"

Yamamoto Takeshi was still reeling from Chrome's slap but had enough in him to go after her. Chrome was wiping her tears, angry and bitter at him. She couldn't believe that he could lie to her like that.

"H-hey, hey, Chrome-kun! I'm sorry, okay..?" he apologized, trying to catch up with her, "I.. I just wanted to see your reaction.."

It took quite a while before he received a response.

"Yamamoto-san.. You're.. You're annoying." she said roughly, avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry.." he muttered, "I really wanted to-"

"I ran away because I didn't want to mess with your reputation..!" Chrome yelled.

"Huh, reputation?" Takeshi raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want everyone to look down on you just because you live with me.."

"I told you. I don't care one bit about my reputation."

"I do."

Takeshi's face turned sullen as he ruffled her hair.

"Sorry, Chrome-chan." he muttered.

"Chrome-chan?" she blushed.

"So, what are your plans now?" he said, not paying attention to her last words.

"I'm thinking of living with Kyoko-chan or Haru-chan."

"Pick Haru's place." Takeshi suggested.

"Why?" asked Chrome.

"Haru doesn't have any male brothers." he smiled shyly, "I'd be jealous if someone spends more time with you more than me. Especially males."

"What?"

"Think of it as a big brother-little sister thing."

Chrome sighed a bit. She was a bit sad about the brother-sister thing. She was having a crush on him. "B-but, you're my errand boy. I'd like it if you'd walk me home everyday from school. If it wouldn't be such a bother.."

"That's more like it." Takeshi laughed, "You're finally speaking up. Anyway, I'd be more worried if I wasn't the one who'd walk you home."

"Alright. I guess I'll talk to Haru-chan then.."

"You should. And another thing.."

"Yes?"

"Don't be shy." he smiled warmly.

Chrome nodded and smiled. "I'm glad that my errand boy is back."

"Ahaha, just an errand boy? How about the thing you told me earlier.."

"Shut up!" she screamed.

"Aww, you're so cute when you get angry." he smiled, patting the very ticked off creature in front of him, not minding if she'd suddenly lash out on him and bite. Chrome blushed a bit, seeing that she wasn't as shy as she used to be in front of him. She was losing her shyness.

"That's my good little girl." he smiled, holding her hand while walking. She didn't resist a lot, scared that he would encounter another accident and might not survive.

That was the last time that he functioned as her errand boy.

He was going to be something more.


	15. Chapter 15 (Final)

**One Year Errand Boy**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Final Errand**

Months passed and Yamamoto's stint as an errand boy was almost over. Chrome had been living with Haru and was faring well. The rumors were gone, and the only thing that he could do was to carry out Chrome's occasional orders and walk her home everyday.

Then, it was finally his last day as a errand boy.

* * *

"You should tell me everything while my job's still valid." he smiled, "Today's the final day where you can order me around."

Chrome smiled shyly as a response. The two were walking, not aware where they were going. She was still thinking on what could she make him do.

"I don't think I have anything more to say." she said, "You've been a very good errand boy, carrying out all my orders without fail."

"Ahaha, that's because your orders were too easy."

Chrome laughed a bit. Being honest, she would miss him very badly.

"Want some taiyaki?" he asked, pointing to a stall. Chrome nodded and so, he made his way to buy some food, as usual.

"Two, please.." he said. The vendor pulled some piping hot taiyaki and gave it to him. Yamamoto smiled widely as he recognized the vendor as the nice old lady who used to sell taiyaki at the Namimori shopping district.

"Ah, it's you..!" he smiled, holding the taiyaki.

The old woman nodded. "I've finally found a place to get a stall. All thanks to the violet-haired girlfriend of yours."

"Huh.. C-chrome?"

"Yes. She was wandering around and saw me. She led me here, saying that there was a stall for rent."

Yamamoto looked at Chrome and signalled her to come here. As she went here, Chrome smiled, reuniting with the old woman. After a short conversation, the two went on their way, eating the taiyaki.

"Ja, when you go back to Kokuyo Land, you'll probably still eat taiyaki, won't you?" asked Takeshi.

Chrome nodded.

"But, I guess you won't be eating them with me." he frowned.

"W-what are you saying..?"

"Nah, nothing. After all, we'll still be friends, right? And maybe, I can walk you home, if you don't mind."

"Actually.. I-I'd like that.."

"Oh, really? Good. Is that your final order?"

The two had walked all the way to the place where he made his mother's makeshift grave as a kid. The sun was almost setting, too, signalling the end of their contract.

Chrome shook her head, slightly blushing. She was too shy to give him one last order.

"Oh, okay. Then your last order is..?"

Chrome breathed nervously and gave her last command.

"Close your eyes, Takeshi.."

He raised his eyebrows in confusion but obliged. "Alright then."

Chrome gazed at his face and all of its features. It was perfect, for her.

"Takeshi, can you sit down..?" she shyly said.

He opened his eyes and scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Okay."

Takeshi sat down on the grass and closed his eyes again.

As she saw that his eyes were perfectly closed. "Okay, then, remember all the things you want to remember." Takeshi nodded silently. After a few minutes, he was smiling widely and sometimes, laughing. Chrome gazed at his face, which was now calm and peaceful.

Slowly, she was about to kiss his cheek when Yamamoto opened his eyes. "Ja, Chrome,what-"

He turned his face towards hers and Chrome accidentally pressed her lips on his. She quickly retracted and blushed fiercely. Takeshi was no different.

"G-gomen.." she stuttered, "It.. It was supposed to be on the cheek.."

"Gomen, it was really my fault..!" he cried.

The two distanced themselves from each other, awkward and very shocked from what happened. Maybe fifteen minutes passed, before anyone can talk.

"It's almost time." he said, referring that his job was going to be finished, "So, have more orders."

"I don't think so.." she shyly muttered.

"Well, I have something, too.."

"What?"

"You wanted to kiss me in the cheek? Or were you glad that I turned my head and you managed to steal my first kiss?" he teased.

"N-no..!" she screamed.

"Just joking. But would you like to try it again?" he asked.

"What kind of question is that..?!"

"Nah, but the truth is.." he confessed, "I-I think it was too fast."

Chrome blushed fiercely. It was true that she had wanted to do it again, but she wasn't the kind of person who can easily speak her mind.

She shook her head, indicating that she didn't want to.

"Oh, okay, in that case.."

He went near her and embraced her tightly. "I just wanted to say how fun it was to be your errand boy. You aren't all that hard to please."

Though Chrome was a not really ready for that, she embraced him back.

"Thanks for being a good errand boy."

* * *

Chrome was fretting on what had happened earlier. If she sees him again, she will not hesitate to give him a piece of her mind.

Just then, her office door opened and out came Yamamoto Takeshi, holding a ream of paperwork. Chrome immediately grabbed the first thing she saw and threw it at him. Unfortunately, the first thing she saw was her cellphone, which later hit him squarely on the head.

"And that was for..?" he asked, wincing in pain.

"For that perverted thing you did in the elevator..!" she screamed.

"Oh, that.." he smiled a bit, placing the paperwork on her table, "That was something I wanted to do ten years ago."

Chrome blushed. "Please.. If that was because of the errand boy thing, it was your fault."

"Aw, c'mon. A kiss isn't perverted."

"There are hidden cameras in every inch of the Vongola base.. Including the elevator..!" Chrome angrily screamed, hitting him in the head with a ream of paper.

"You're too brutal, I'm sorry, okay.." he said, rubbing his head, "And so what if there were hidden cameras? Don't forget that Hibari did a pretty good job of cleaning the elevator."

"Shut up..!"

"Aw, you're sooo cute when you're annoyed. I know you liked it, too."

"No..!"

Yamamoto sighed. "And I was going to be your errand boy again for a whole year, too.."

"And that, too..!" Chrome yelled, hitting him again with some more paper, "You lost on purpose on the cooking contest, didn't you?!"

"No, I didn't."

"You're the last person I'd ever think of to lose that contest."

"I just had no idea what a watermelon curry looks like." he reasoned, "Anyway, I was embarrassed, too. Everyone expected that I-"

Just then, Chrome covered her ears, tired of all his stories. Reborn had hosted a cooking contest on her birthday party, and and for the second time, the loser would be her errand boy for a year. Sadly, Yamamoto had a stroke of bad luck, being unable to cook a decent watermelon curry.

Anyway, nothing could be changed. Yamamoto had enjoyed being Chrome's errand boy too much, and his prayer was answered. Once again, he would have to be with her always, as a servant, guardian and everything.

And Chrome can never do anything about it.

* * *

**Alright, final chapter, minna. I hope everyone enjoyed the story.**


End file.
